


[AU] 오래된 전축 / 캐릭터 소개

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [31]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 지금까지 나온 캐릭터





	[AU] 오래된 전축 / 캐릭터 소개

[세운엔터]

정세운(세운형/헿세운) : 소유주. 창업자. 사장. CEO.

< 사원 >

윤지성 : 웰빙카운슬러  
노태현 : 댄스디렉터&트레이너  
하성운 : 보컬디렉터&트레이너  
권현빈 : 랩디렉터&트레이너  
최민기 : 이미지디렉터&컨셉디자인엔지니어  
이우진 : 메디컬디렉터&컨디션-헬스트레이너

강다니엘 : 정세운 최측근이자, 남아이돌그룹 총괄디렉터.  
황민현 : 남아이돌그룹 총괄매니저.

< 남아이돌그룹 >

옹성우 : 맏형. 리더. 서브-보컬. 서브-댄서.  
김재환 : 메인-보컬.  
박우진 : 메인-랩퍼. 메인-댄서.  
이대휘 : 사스가 만능캐. 초대형신인솔로가수. 그룹과 유닛, 솔로활동 병행.  
라이관린 : 서브-랩퍼. 서브-댄서.

< 연습생 >

(나이순)

유선호 (카드홀더)  
김사무엘 (카드홀더)  
이의웅  
안형섭  
이광현

\---

[일반인]

박지훈 : 국어국문학과 대학원생. 라이관린 과외 중.  
배진영 : 보통 고등학생.  
김종현 : 검은 코트가 잘 어울리는 사람.

\---

[일본]

켄타 : 일본 탑 트리오 그룹.  
상균 : 일본 탑 트리오 그룹.  
동한 : 일본 탑 트리오 그룹.

\---

[미국]

아론 : 미국 국방성PENTAGON 근무. 미주-동아시아 담당Liason


End file.
